The Twin Brothers
by 9aza
Summary: A parody of the fairy tale The Twin Brothers. Starscream and Sunstorm are twin brothers off to earn a living hunting. Maybe they'll have some adventures along the way with their new odd companions. Warning: minor slash in first chapter and crack.
1. A Miracle

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! To celebrate I'm starting a new story! (Oh god, what was I thinking?) Anyways this is a parody of a fairy tale called The Twin Brothers. The idea for this story came to me in May, but I got so tired of waiting to post this story that I decided to just divide it up into several chapters. I hope you like it.

Warning: There will be an OC pairing in here, but if it makes you feel better, she doesn't want to be here either. Also if you don't like her, well... I don't care, this is my story. :P

Note: Like in Sweetheart Soundwave, everyone is human-sized and doesn't have any special abilities. So no transforming, flying, telepathy, etc. Also, Cybertronians and humans live together.

Thank you to Jesus Luvs Everyone for helping me choose the cast! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The Twin Brothers**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there were two brothers: one who was rich and had a wicked spark, the other who was poor and good. The rich brother, Megatron, was a goldsmith and the poor brother, Optimus, was a broom-binder. Optimus had two younglings, Starscream and Sunstorm, who were twins. The young mechs looked so much like each other that it was difficult to tell them apart, despite the fact they had different paint jobs. The twins would sometimes go to their uncle's house to get the scraps of food left on the table because they were usually starving.

Then one day, while Optimus was in the woods, getting rushes for his brooms, he spotted a bird with golden feathers. _What a beautiful bird!_ he thought and, in hopes of catching it, he threw a small stone at it but was only able to knock a feather off (FAIL!).

Optimus took the gold feather to Megatron. When Megatron examined the feather, he cried out, "This is real gold!" and paid Optimus handsomely for it.

On different day, Optimus climbed a tree, hoping to find the golden bird's nest. "Hmm, if I were a golden bird, where would my nest be?" he wondered out loud. Luckily for him, the golden bird flew over his helm and Optimus followed it and soon found its nest. In the nest was two gold eggs. Optimus took the eggs and showed them to Megatron. The goldsmith once again paid Optimus for the eggs and then said, "Optimus, you might as well bring me the bird itself."

"Very well then," said Optimus, determinedly, "I will." and so he set off to the woods again. After searching for a long while, Optimus saw the bird on a tree branch and he threw a stone at it, again. This time, he didn't miss and he was able to take the bird back to Megatron.

"Meggy!" called out Optimus as he entered his brother's house, "I have brought you the bird!"

"Good," said Megatron, "Wait… What did you call me?"

"Nothing," replied Optimus quickly. "So how much do you want for the bird?"

Megatron handed his brother two sacks of gold.

Optimus's optics widened, "Primus! This is enough to support my family for years! Thank you Meggy."

Megatron's optic twitched at "Meggy," but he didn't say a word. Once Optimus left with the sacks of gold, Megatron smirked, for he was clever and cunning (Yeah, right!) and knew the true price of the golden bird.

You see my dears, the bird was very special because (not counting the fact that it was a GOLDEN bird) whoever eats the heart and liver of the bird will wake up with a gold coin under his pillow for the rest of his days.

Now Megatron planned on eating the bird, but he wasn't going to cook it himself, so he called his wife, Soundwave.

"Yes, my husband?," asked Soundwave, who was feeding little Ratbat his bottle.

"I need you to roast this bird and do not let anyone into the kitchen while it's cooking; I want to eat it alone," ordered Megatron.

Behind his mask, Soundwave frowned but nodded.

After preparing the bird and placing it on the spit, Soundwave left it unattended for he had to stop the Coneheads from killing his twin creations, Rumble and Frenzy, for pranking them.

With Soundwave gone, there was no one to keep visitors from the kitchen and it so happened that a certain pair of Seeker younglings entered and saw the bird roasting. They watched it for several minutes when two pieces of the bird fell and Starscream said, "Let's eat those little pieces. No one's going to miss them and I'm starving!"

"I don't know Starscream," said Sunstorm uncertainly.

"Come on Sunstorm, it's not like we're taking the whole thing," urged Starscream, his tanks rumbling.

Finally the golden twin relented and the two ate the little pieces. About a minute later, Soundwave entered the room and noticed that the Seeklets were eating something.

"Query: What are you eating?" asked Soundwave.

"Only little pieces that fell from the bird," said Starscream.

_Oh no!_ thought Soundwave, _they must have eaten the heart and liver!_ Then Soundwave came up with a plan to avoid his husband's anger. He shooed the twins from the kitchen and went out to the chicken coop.

Soundwave peered inside the coop and saw an odd sight: Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw sitting on nests among the chickens.

"Query: What are you doing in there?"

Both Cassettes looked up at their creator's voice. _"Nothing…"_

Soundwave glared at them and said, "Query: Do you not remember what I said about pretending to be chickens?"

"_To stop or else we could accidentally get killed by a dumbaft, like Megatron," _answered the red and yellow condors.

With that said, the Cassettes returned to the house and Soundwave killed a chicken and placed its heart and liver in the bird. He hoped Megatron would fall for it.

When the bird was completely cooked, Soundwave took it to Megatron, who ate it all up without sharing. Once he finished, Megatron noticed the odd look Soundwave was giving him. "What is it, Soundwave?"

"Query: Why don't you tell me that you love me anymore?"

Awkward…

Moving on, the next morning Megatron looked under his pillow, giddy with excitement over the gold coins, but saw nothing. Meanwhile with our Seeklets, as they were getting out of bed, saw gold coins fall out from under their pillows. They took the coins to their creator.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" cried out the pair.

Optimus looked up from his work and gave his creations a smile. "What is it, my little Seeklets?"

"Look!" they exclaimed as they held up their gold coins, "We found them under our pillows!"

"What can this mean?" he wondered. Optimus was truly bemused.

When two more coins were found under the twins' pillows and Optimus, positive that it was a miracle, went to Megatron's house to tell him the incredible news.

"Meggy!" Optimus cried out as he slammed open Megatron's kitchen door while he, Soundwave, and their six creations were eating breakfast.

"Hey, it's the crazy mech Megatron said we can't talk to," Rumble pointed out to his siblings.

Soundwave inwardly sighed, why wouldn't the Cassetticons accept the fact that Megatron was their creator? Oh well.

"You told them I was a crazy mech?" Optimus asked in disbelief.

"And you called me "Meggy" again, so we're even," Megatron retorted. "What do you want, Optimus?"

Reminded of his reason for showing up unannounced, Optimus said, "Meggy, yesterday and today, I found two pieces of gold under my creations' pillows! It must be a miracle from Primus himself!"

It was then when everything clicked in Megatron's processor. The plan didn't work because his wretched nephews ate the heart and liver! Now who's fault was that? He turned to his wife and sent him a glare. Soundwave shuddered. He knew Megatron was going to yell at him later.

A new idea popped into Megatron's clever (again, yeah right!) and cruel (not going to argue with that one) processor. He put on a solemn expression and said to his younger brother, "Optimus, I'm afraid to say that this isn't a miracle. This is a horrible sign that your Seeklets are working for Unicron."

If Megatron couldn't have the gold, then neither would his brother.

Optimus was shocked. No, there was no way his sweet creations could work for such an evil being.

"Meggy, is there something I can do to save their sparks?" Optimus pleaded.

"No, there isn't. The best you can do is have them killed before they can do anything that will send them straight to the Pit," Megatron lied.

The broom-binder gasped. "I could never lay a servo on them!"

"You won't have to," the goldsmith said with an evil glint in his optics.

Later that day, Optimus led Starscream and Sunstorm into the dark woods, but he did not lead down the usual path they took for walks.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Sunstorm asked, frightened by all the gnarled, leafless trees.

"To a special place," Optimus said, spark heavy with guilt.

"Look Daddy!" Starscream cried out. "There's a stream. Can we get some water?"

The broom-binder nodded. As the Seeklets drank their fill, he knew now would be a good time for him to take his leave.

When the twins finished, they turned to their creator but found that he wasn't there. Worried about him, they searched the woods for him but no matter what, they always ended up back at the stream. Finally, after several days, the Seeklets heard someone approaching. Thinking it was a large animal, they grabbed some rocks and were prepared to throw them at the intruder.

"What are you younglings doing here?" asked an annoyed, gruff voice.

Sunstorm relaxed when he saw that the voice belonged to a normal hunter and nudged his twin to drop the rocks.

"We're lost, Sir," Sunstorm explained. "Our creator left us here after learning that gold coins would appear under our pillows every morning."

Starscream nodded in agreement, though he still looked weary of the black mech.

"Now why would he do that?" the hunter asked. "That's a blessing if you ask me. Well since you two seem to have good sparks, how about I take you in? I'll treat you as my own and teach you to be hunters like me."

Sunstorm glanced at Starscream before they both nodded at the hunter. This was the best thing that could've happened to them at this point.

"Good. I'm Ironhide by the way," said the hunter.

"I'm Sunstorm."

"And I'm Starscream."

With that said and done, Ironhide took the Seeklets home and raised them to be hunters like him. Plus with the gold coins that appeared every morning, they never had to worry about being in the poor house. It was a good life.

As soon as the twins were grown into fine young mechs, Ironhide knew it was time that they prove their skills so that they may be able to support themselves and live their own lives. So he took them to a special spot and said, "Alright, it's time to show me if you learned anything. If you pass these two trial, you're free to leave home and be hunters, if you fail, well not only will you have to stay home, but I will also have the right to call you a clay-brained rabbit sucker."

Starscream and Sunstorm gaped at their adoptive creator. Neither wanted to be called a clay-brained rabbit sucker, and for good reason too.

Soon enough, a flock of geese in a triangle formation flew over them and Ironhide instructed them to shoot the geese on the corners. The old hunter smiled when he saw them accomplish the task. Then another flock, in the formation of a figure 2, flew by and once again the Seekers were asked to shoot the corners. Ironhide was impressed and proud of his adopted creations.

After Ironhide congratulated them and went back to the house to get supper ready, Starscream and Sunstorm were left alone to speak with each other.

"You know we can't stay here forever," Starscream said as he cleaned his rifle.

"I know, but I don't want to leave Ironhide, he's been so good to us," Sunstorm replied, putting away the bullets.

"He has," agreed the tri-colored Seeker, "but we're adults now and we need to see the world for ourselves, not hide in the house like glitch-mice."

Sunstorm let out an air intake. He knew what they had to do.

Supper was quiet until Ironhide noticed the Seekers weren't eating their broth.

"What's wrong with you two? You know you need to keep up your strength if you want to be hunters."

"We know Ironhide, but we're not going to eat unless you allow us to leave and be hunters of our own right," Sunstorm said.

"We want to want to travel and see all the different people out there," Starscream added.

"You didn't have to ask. If you were listening, you'd know I already gave you permission to leave," Ironhide scolded. "Slaggin' younglings don't listen. I'll give you proper equipment in the morning."

The twins' faces heated up in embarrassment.

The next morning, Ironhide gave Sunstorm and Starscream new rifles and plenty of gold coins and led them part of way before saying, "Before you go, take these."

He handed them two penknives. "I got these at a wise mech's yard sale. If you two go separate ways, just stick the knife into a tree, but one side has to face east and the other west and the faces need to be pointing at the roads both you will take. If one of you dies, the face will rust, but if you're alright, then it stays bright. Got it?"

"We got it," the twins replied.

"Good, now get before I start missing you."

The Seekers hugged Ironhide and began their journey.

Some time later, the twins made it to a large wood, so large that they knew it would take a long time to pass through it. Fortunately, they had stocked up on supplies. Unfortunately, the supplies lasted only two days and they weren't even halfway there!

"Well, I'm starting to think we shouldn't have taken this route," Sunstorm said.

Starscream glared at his twin in annoyance. "You think?"

"Don't get snippy with me! Look, how about we just shoot some game? We are hunters after all," Sunstorm reasoned.

"Fine," Starscream said. Then he picked up his rifle and aimed at an old hare that just happened to wander by. "We're gonna have rabbit tonight."

The hare saw them and cried out,

"_Dearest hunters, let me live;_

_I will to you my young ones give." _

"What. The. Frag?" Starscream asked himself. Not only was this hare speaking, but the Seeker didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"She says that if we let her live, she'll give us her offspring," Sunstorm explained, thanking Primus that Ironhide had so many books in which characters spoke similarly as the hare.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that could work," Starscream conceded.

The hare ran into the bush and returned with two offspring, except, they're weren't exactly normal hares.

"What are you suppose to be?" Starscream demanded.

"We're hares," said a blue Seeker.

"No you're not," argued Sunstorm. "You're Seekers."

"Nuh-huh," said the black Seeker. "We have long ears and cottontails."

The twins look a better look at the "hares" and saw the ears and tails. They were real too.

"What the slag kind of forest is this?" Starscream asked Sunstorm.

"I don't know, but I can't eat them," Sunstorm replied. "They look so cute playing together."

The black "hare" was wrestling with the blue "hare."

Starscream let out an air intake. "Me either."

So the hunters decided to keep the hares, whose names were Skywarp and Thundercracker, respectively, as companions.

"At least things can't get weirder than this," Starscream muttered while Sunstorm nodded.

Skywarp and Thundercracker just kept playing, never minding the twins' conversation.

* * *

A/N: The hare's lines are a direct quote from the fairy tale.

I hoped you liked and if you did, then please review!


	2. Separations Suck

Tonya: Have you seen 9aza or Inner Fangirl?

Kankuro: Not since yesterday. Why?

Tonya: I can't find them.

Starscream: *enters with a smirk on his face*

Kankuro: *rolls eyes* Great, the effeminate jet is here.

Starscream: Like you should talk you makeup-wearing puppeteer, but I'm in a good mood today, so I won't crush you like the insect you are.

Tonya: Know I'm going to regret asking this… Why are you in a good mood?

Starscream: I've finally killed Inner Fangirl!

Tonya&Kankuro: So?

Kankuro: Killing Inner Fangirl isn't hard. Just show her a picture of a baby and she's dead.

Tonya: Plus she always comes back to life.

Starscream: Not this time.

Kankuro: What did you do?

Starscream: Just showed her pictures of anything cute and lots of slash. She died *snaps digits* just like that.

Kankuro: What did you do with the body?

Starscream: Eh, I just stuck it in the shed.

Tonya: 9aza is going to be pissed at you.

Starscream: I doubt it. *smirking smugly*

Kankuro: Oh god you killed her, didn't you?

Starscream: …

-With 9aza-

*watching marathon of Law & Order, listening to Muse, and eating cake* Best. Day. Ever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only the OC (who I think some of you will recognize from the TESOW-verse).

**The Twin Brothers**

Chapter 2

The twins and their "hares" were still trudging through the surprisingly large forest and still didn't have anything to eat.

"Sunstorm," Starscream said. "I'm starting to think we should eat the "hares.""

"No. We're not going to," Sunstorm said firmly.

"Oh come on, we haven't seen any animals in a long time and the furry slaggers keep rubbing it in!"

"Starscream, they're not-"

"Ha ha! You're gonna starve 'cause you can't eat clovers~" Skywarp sang mockingly.

"Okay, you're right about that. But they're young, they don't know any better," Sunstorm argued.

"I don't think they're that young, the hare looked pretty old to me," Starscream countered.

Before Sunstorm could say anything, a fox ran out of the bushes and started digging into a mole's burrow.

"A FOX!" the "hares" screamed in fear and they quickly hid behind the twins.

Starscream face palmed and muttered, "Are you kidding me? You two are bigger than the fox."

It was then, an epiphany hit Starscream and he glanced at his brother, who seemed to have gotten the same idea. They took out their guns and aimed at the fox from behind. The fox turned around and cried out:

"_Dearest hunters, let me live;_

_I will to you my young ones give." _

"Great… Another talking animal trying to pawn off its kids on us," Starscream complained.

"I'm sorry fox, but we're not going to accept your-" Sunstorm started before being interrupted by the fox, who ran back into the bushes and then two mechs came out: one lithe and blue and the other green and bulky; both had fox ears and tails.

"Hello," said the blue one. "Our mother said that we had to stay with you now."

"Does this mean you're going to be our new parents?" the green one asked.

Sunstorm looked at Starscream and asked, "Are we going to keep them?"

The tri-colored Seeker narrowed his optics. "No Sunstorm, we're not-"

"Get rid of them!" the "hares" cried out. "They'll eat us!"

"On second thought, let's keep them around," Starscream amended with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Meanie!" Skywarp yelled from behind a tree; Thundercracker stuck out his glossa at the hunter.

"I'm Mirage and this is my brother Hound," introduced one of the "foxes."

Sunstorm's optic ridge rose. "A fox named Hound? Really?"

"Mother was delirious when she named us," Mirage replied.

So the twin hunters had two more companions and continued along until they met a wolf. Both aimed their guns at the animal, ready to shoot when the wolf cried out:

"_Dear, kind hunters, let me live;_

_I will to you my young ones give." _

"At least the wolf said something a little different this time," Sunstorm pointed out.

He and Starscream lowered their guns and allowed the wolf to give them his pups. The pups were red and yellow mechs named Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Immediately, the other "animals" did not like the "wolves," especially the "hares" because the wolves wouldn't stop pulling their sensitive, yet useless wings (What's the point of having the wings if they can't fly? They're only going to get in the way.).

As they walked down a worn path that would lead them out of the forest (Maybe. Primus, they hope so.), a bear wandered in front of the group.

Worried that this animal might actually try to kill them, Sunstorm and Starscream raised their guns when the bear cried out:

"_Dear, kind hunters, let me live;_

_I will to you my young ones give." _

"What the frag is wrong with these animals? Is sacrificing the kids the automatic response or something? And who in the pit is interfacing with the animals?" Starscream yelled in frustration and confusion while Sunstorm patted his shoulder.

With that said, two "bear cubs" came out of the nearby bushes. Both were large and introduced themselves as Slag and Snarl. It was obvious that these two might not be the sharpest tools in the toolbox, but (and Starscream was betting on this) they looked smarter than Skywarp.

Tired of all the random animals popping up everywhere, the Seeker hunters weren't even surprised when a lion showed up (Though they were wondering why there was a lion in a freaking FOREST and not in the SAVANNAH!). With an air intake let out, the twins only lifted up their guns, digits not even on the trigger. As predicted the lion cried out:

"_Dear, kind hunters, let me live;_

_I will to you my young ones give." _

"Just give us the cubs," Sunstorm and Starscream said simultaneously. The "cubs" were just as odd as the other "animals." One was black and white with door wings and a chevron while the other was taller, dark gray and yellow with a faceplate and visor.

"I'm Prowl," said the black and white "lion."

"Me Grimlock," said the taller "lion."

Despite gaining ten animals, Sunstorm and Starscream were still starving (Wow, they fail as hunters). So it was decided that they would send one of the "foxes" to look for non-talking animals.

"Mirage," Sunstorm said, "we need you to go look for something we can eat. Okay?"

"Very well. There's a town that Mother took us to not too far from here. I can lead you there," Mirage replied.

The group was led to the town by the blue "fox" and were finally able to eat and to replenish their supplies. The "foxes" continued to help the group find all the best hunting grounds and towns.

Then one day…

"Sunstorm, I think we should separate," Starscream said, catching his twin off guard.

"WHAT?" Sunstorm exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because we haven't been able to find another town that can take in all of us in weeks. I think we'll have better luck if we go our separate ways," Starscream explained.

"I guess, but I'm still not sure we should," the gold twin said.

Suddenly, Skywarp ran by them with Grimlock and Sunstreaker, both covered in mud, closely chasing after him.

"Also, the "animals" won't kill each other if we separate them," Starscream added.

So the twins divided up the animals with a rigorous contest:

"Rock, paper, scissors!" both yelled.

"Rock covers paper!" Sunstorm said happily.

"Slaggit. I wanted to take Thundercracker," sulked Starscream, who was now stuck with the stupid "hare."

Fifty rounds later, it was decided that Sunstorm would take Thundercracker, Hound, Sunstreaker, Snarl, and Grimlock while Starscream would take Skywarp, Mirage, Sideswipe, Slag, and Prowl. Then the brothers stuck their magic knives in a tree, said goodbye, and went either east or west.

Starscream eventually made it to a large town with all the buildings covered with black crape, a piece of fabric used to symbolize mourning. Curiosity piqued, Starscream went to an inn and asked the landlord, "Hey, think you can give my animals a place to stay?"

The landlord, who was wearing a nametag that said "Smokescreen," said, without seeing what kind of animals the hunter had, "Sure. Just leave them in the stables."

"Thanks." Starscream then took the "animals" to the stables, which had plenty of room for them. Soon enough, the "animals" were getting hungry, but Skywarp found a hole in the back of the stables and used it to get out and get a cabbage. Mirage saw the hole as well and used it to get a couple of chickens. Unfortunately, the others never noticed the hole.

The hunter wondered if his animals were fed already and went outside to ask the landlord if they had been given a meal.

"Smokescreen, is it? Did you feed my animals?" Starscream asked.

"Actually, I was just going to feed them right now," the landlord said, carrying hay.

"You're going to feed them hay?"

"Of course, aren't they horses?"

"No, they're not. Most of them eat meat," Starscream deadpanned.

Misunderstandings cleared up, Smokescreen instead killed a cow and gave the meat to the weird animals in the stable. Inside, the new guest asked about the black crape.

With a cycle of his vents, Smokescreen explained, " We're mourning because tomorrow, King Alpha Trion's daughter is going to die."

"So she has the plague or something?" Starscream asked bluntly.

"No! She's in her prime, but she has to die," the landlord said sadly.

"Why? Did she kill someone?" the hunter asked.

"Will you stop drawing conclusions? She's going to die because there's a horrible seven-headed dragon who lives on the highest mountain outside the town and he demands a young maiden as a sacrifice every year. Unfortunately, the princess is the last maiden we have so she must die so the country won't be destroyed."

"Why doesn't anyone kill the fragging dragon?"

Smokescreen snorted. "Lots of mechs and men have tried and every single one was killed by the dragon. But if anyone ever did succeed, he would be betrothed to the princess and become heir to the throne."

The seeds of a plan began to grow in Starscream's processor, but he did not say anything else to Smokescreen. The next day, the Seeker and his animals woke up early and climbed up the mountain.

Near the top, Starscream discovered a little church. _Weird place to build a church,_ he thought to himself as he entered it. On the alter were three goblets and an inscription that said:

"_Whoever drinks of these goblets will be the strongest man upon earth, and will discover the sword which lies buried before the threshold of this door."_

"Are you really going to drink from the goblets?" Prowl asked.

"Pit no! What if they're poisoned?" Starscream replied. "I'm gonna look for the sword."

After an hour of searching, Starscream finally realized that maybe he should drink from the goblets. He went back to the church and gulped down the drinks. When he finished, he was amazed by the power he felt coursing through his body. Luckily, before he could let it go to his helm, Prowl said, "Starscream, remember the sword?"

"Oh right." About a couple of minutes later, the hunter found the sword and he and the "animals" began to search for the dragon.

At the same time, the princess and her escort had arrived at the base of the mountain. It would be foolish of her to say that she wasn't afraid (for Primus sake she's about to get eaten by a dragon!), but she had to go on to save her country, if only for another year. She said goodbye to her father and started her climb up the mountain.

Alpha Trion and his guards left back for the palace, but not before ordering the marshal, Astrotrain, to stay behind and make sure the awful deed was done.

When the princess reached the top, she didn't find a dragon, but instead found a Seeker accompanied by the oddest looking mechs she had ever seen.

"Are you the princess?" the Seeker asked with a screechy voice.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm Lady Bennett, the princess of this country. And you are?"

"Starscream. I'm here to save you," he replied, giving her an odd look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Besides the whole dragon problem, of course."

"You're an organic," Starscream replied. "I thought you'd be a femme."

"Dragons don't eat metal," she pointed out.

"But the King's a mech."

"I was adopted."

"How would _this_ work?" the young hunter asked, gesturing to himself and her.

It took a moment for the princess to figure out what he meant and immediately began to blush. Such vulgarity! "I-I don't know, but would it really matter? You will become a prince and heir to the throne if you kill the dragon. Sure I'm not eager at the thought of marrying a stranger, but at least I'll be alive."

"True," consented Starscream. He grabbed the princess's hand and led her to the church.

"You need to stay inside until the dragon is dead, understand?"

She nodded and he locked her inside.

Not long after, the dragon arrived and he was surprised to see a hunter instead of a maiden (What a jip!). "Why are you on my mountain?" demanded the dragon.

"To kill you!" Starscream declared.

"Cocky youth, I've killed hundreds of skilled warriors and you will not last as long as they!" the dragon said before unleashing his fire breath, causing the grass to catch fire.

Luckily, the "animals" were there to put the fire out before it got out of control. Angry, the dragon charged at Starscream, who swung his sword and three of the dragon's head were severed. Even more enraged, the dragon breathed out more fire onto the hunter, but he managed to dodge the flames and swung again at the dragon. Three more heads fell. The dragon, weakened, collapsed, still it tried to crawl to Starscream, in a futile attempt to kill him. Starscream easily cut off the last head and the tail, then summoned his "animals" and watched as they tore the corpse into pieces. When he knew for sure that the dragon was dead, Starscream cut out the seven dragon tongues.

Starscream returned to the church and found Lady Bennett in a corner; she had been terrified by the sounds of combat.

"Get up, the dragon's dead," Starscream assured her, then he took her to the dragon's remains to show he was telling the truth, though it creeped her out. Still, she was grateful to the hunter and was glad that she would be going home.

To thank them, she gave each of the "animals" a string of her five-string coral necklace and Starscream her handkerchief to wrap the dragon's tongues in.

It had been an exhausting day and Starscream knew it was long way down the mountain. "How about we camp here for the night?" he suggested.

"That's fine with me," Lady Bennett said.

Soon the princess was asleep, and Starscream, feeling tired himself, ordered Prowl to keep watch. Too bad Prowl was exhausted as well, so he turned to Slag and said, "Slag, I need you to keep watch while I rest for a while." The "bear" nodded and the "lion" was fast asleep. But all too soon, Slag was feeling the fatigue set in and said to Sideswipe, "You not-funny wolf, keep watch. Me Slag sleepy." Sideswipe would've argued, but the red "wolf" would rather keep his limbs attached to his body. Sideswipe didn't feel like keeping watch, so he nudged Mirage and said, "Keep watch for me and I promise not to prank you for a month." "Deal," said the "fox." Mirage quickly formed an idea: if he got Skywarp to keep watch, not only would he be able to sleep, but Sideswipe would still keep his promise not to prank him. And so Mirage woke Skywarp and said, "Keep watch for me." Skywarp, half-asleep, nodded. The "hare" tried his best to stay awake, but after a few minutes, he was in a such deep sleep that an earthquake couldn't wake him.

Unbeknown to the group, the marshal had climbed up the mountain when hours passed and the dragon hadn't flown away. He made it to the top and found the torn up remains of the dragon and the princess in the company of a hunter and some animals. Astrotrain quickly deduced that the hunter, by some miracle, killed the beast and was now going to marry Lady Bennett.

Not on his watch.

Astrotrain unsheathed his sword, crept into the campsite, and swung his sword down, cutting off Starscream's helm. Then the triple-changer grabbed the sleeping princess and took off, all without waking the "animals."

When Lady Bennett woke up, she knew she was being carried by someone and after rubbing her eyes, she saw it was Astrotrain holding her, not Starscream.

"Put me down!" she yelled, smacking him. "Where's my betrothed?"

Annoyed with the maiden, Astrotrain said, "Enough! When we get back to the castle, you're going to tell everyone it was me who killed the dragon."

"No, I won't. I know the hunter Starscream and his animals killed him," she replied.

He drew his bloody sword again and pressed the blade to her soft throat. "You will do as I say, or else I will separate your head from your neck."

"Bastard!" she spat, before shamefully nodding in agreement.

"Such a dirty mouth for such an innocent face," Astrotrain chastised. "No matter, I'll teach you your place once we're married."

By midday, the two made it to the castle to tell Alpha Trion the "happy" news.

* * *

A/N: Mwhahaha! Fear the cliffhanger!

Now that Starscream's dead, what's going to happen to Lady Bennett? Will Astrotrain become the heir to the throne? And where the in the Pit is Sunstorm?

Well, I guess you will all have to wait and see. XD

Please review if you liked.


End file.
